


The Broken Archer

by Bluelinklover



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo has a very bad time, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, a little plot to go with your porn, major angst that ends in fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelinklover/pseuds/Bluelinklover
Summary: Just something small I made for a discord server I'm in





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what else to name it, sorry lol
> 
> PS: if your going to call me a racist just because I made Doomfist the rapist, then you may as well just click the back button. Maybe I just like Hanzo/Doomfist with a side of non con.

He was cold, so cold. He could no longer feel anything but the cold. How long had he been here? He wasn't sure anymore.. days? Weeks? Had it been months maybe? He's tried so hard to remember just what lead him to where he was now, in Talon's grip, locked in one of their dungeons to be used by these- these savages every night. At least, he likes to think it's night time because then he gets to sleep. 

He was scared, so scared. He'd overheard the guards talking about how the team had a really bad mission and needed some.. 'stress relief'. He knew what that meant, and it made him just want to be able to disappear. He's tried to communicate with his dragons, call to them for help, but.. he never gets a response. He can't hear them. Can't feel them. It was like.. they weren't even there..

Suddenly, the heavy metal door creaked open and in stepped a very large man.. Doomfist.. he can only hope the man doesn't snap his hip.. again.. he tugs at his chain as best as he can, but he's tired, he wants to go home to his brother. To his boyfriend. His boyfriend.. he misses him so much, but there was no way he'd want him after this, after he'd been... Used. By someone- everyone else.

Done. Doomfist was finally done with him. He could finally rest.. he laid there, body numb, throat sore, he'd screamed so much, so loudly. Yet.. as usual, no one came. He hurt, so much. He just wanted to go home, he wanted to hug his brother, kiss his boyfriend. He wanted to eat the tall Germans famous apple fritters. He was.. so hungry, now that he thinks about it. 

How long had it been since he's eaten? Days he's sure, they feed him every now and then, mostly scraps. He's sure that in the Swiss doctor saw him he'd get lectured about how underweight he was. He whimpers softly as how sore his body was, more specifically his jaw and his rear, how could they hurt but be numb at the same time? 

He can feel his consciousness start to slip from him, sleep rapidly claiming him. On the very edges of his senses he can feel his wrists and ankles stinging from the cool air hitting the fresh wounds made by his shackles, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

He just wants to go home, see his family. One last time. 

"Genji.. Jesse.. I'm.. so sorry.."

Sleep finally claimed him, and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Months. It's been months since Hanzo has been missing. He's do worried, he can't sleep, can't focus on much of anything. He's had to be pulled from active duty because s rookie mistake by him nearly three killed him and two other agents, he misses his boyfriend.. he blames himself. If only he had put his pride aside after their fight, a fight kvr something so stupid.. maybe Hanzo wouldn't have taken the recon mission alone.. maybe he wouldn't have been captured.. it's all his fault.. 

"It's not your fault Jesse, we'll find him"  
Genji keeps telling him. But it doesn't change anything. It is his fault, the irrational part if him says. He hopes that Overwatch finds him soon.. 

They found him! Commander Morrison sent him a message, but they're leaving immediately. He needs to hurry and pack his go bag. So many emotions are racing through him, he thinks he might be sick. "Hold on tight loves, we need to be fast before Talon takes off." Lena announced. He can feel his stomach turning. He's finally going to see Hanzo again.

So close. They're so close. Just a little further, good thing they brought Genji, his dragon can sniff Hanzo out. But she informed her master that she couldn't sense his dragons, which Genji had told everyone else. He found himself suddenly very scared. If she couldn't sense her brother and sister, did that mean that hanzo was.. no. He can't think like that, he won't think like that.

Frozen. He's frozen in place, he can't bare to look at his lover but he can't tear his eyes away either. What had they done to Hanzo over the past months? He's so skinny.. he's.. so pale.. he can hear Genji speaking, but he can't make.out what he's saying. Maybe if he listens closer.. 

Hanzo is alive! He's so glad, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he lost his boyfriend.. he carefully knelt down next to him, reaching his gloved, flesh hand out to brush some of his matted, dirty hair from his face. "Hanzo.. yer alright.. I'm so sorry sweetheart.." he says in a near whisper, having trouble finding his voice. 

"He has a long recovery ahead of him, but he will live. You can see him now." Angela informs him with a smile, ushering him in. He let's out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, he's so glad. Hanzo looks so.. small.. fragile.. laying there in the medbay bed. He sits into the chair next to the bed and gently holds his thin, boney hand. "'m so sorry sweetheart.. I shoulda held my tongue. Shoulda never let it escalate ta that.." he says, trying his best not to cry. Cowboy's don't cry, that's what his father taught him.

He's awake! Hanzo's finally awake! He's so happy. "Nn.. J-Jesse..?" He says in a weak voice, eyes fluttering. 

"Hey sugar, I'm here. 's alright. Yer safe now." Yes. He's safe. No one will ever hurt Hanzo again. 

No One


End file.
